Lime Fish
by Zeldalotr
Summary: School had always been odd, but with a silent new red-eyed boy and fishy equations, it's probably going to get a lot weirder for Link. AU, Modern, LinkSheik
1. Lime Fish

_**A:N// Ho hum ho. Well, if you are fans of my other story Lazuline Rubies, have no fear that that will still be update. However, searching around this lovely website of ours, I did not find one Sheik/Link modern fic. And I decided, I was going to go on a Shink rampage! I've got some one-shots in the works, this, and of course Lazuline Rubies. And hey! Our Shink category needs some loving! I urge you all to write, and post, some Shink fiction.**_

_**The inspiration from this fic came from calculus and my desire not to do it. **_

_**Note: Looking for a beta for this story, 'cause I don't want to place more pressure on my Lazuline Rubies ones.**_

_**CHANGING PEN NAMES IN TWO WEEKS TIME!**_

_**Also, huge note, THE POVs WILL CHANGE CHAPTER TO CHAPTER, I will tell you at the beginning who it is so there is no confusion. M'kay? M'kay.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Link's POV**_

**_Lime Fish_**

* * *

I've got it! I've finally got it! I felt like laughing right now in triumph! I finally got it! Take that Zelda, who gets to go home and tell mom and dad they're doing good in calculus now? 

Well, you still do but I get to too now!

Hear me out. The equation is as infinity approaches the limit it equals x plus y. Now, think about the symbols there for a second, limit is abbreviated to "lim".

SO! As the fish, (Infinity symbol) approaches becoming lime (because the stupid creators of calculus just left out the e, just like graders) then it equals delicious and you have to kill it and eat it! Which is the x, you know, little x's on the eyes? Yeah… But then you feel sad because you kill the limey fish and have to question the reason of WHY (y, get it?) you killed the fish and what the meaning of life is.

So, in short, fish approaches limey-goodness and then you eat it and regret it.

That's basically calculus in a nutshell. Limey fishes, which are us the students, think that it would be a good idea to take a hard class like calculus the x, and then question why they did it in the first place and how this could benefit our lives in any way whatsoever, the y.

Do you see how much calculus sucks? I just turned an equation into a fish into a person.

I've always been better at English and metaphors….Well, at least better at them than math in general. Though History and Geography were always my strong suits and Gym, but I don't really consider that so much of a class than just a running period.

"Mr. Kokiri! Mr. Kokiri are you even paying attention?" I snapped my attention to Dr. Rauru, we had to call him Dr. because….actually, I forget why. I am sure it's a good reason.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Zelda kicked me underneath the table, silently albeit violently telling him to pay attention. I fixed her with a glare that she just rolled her eyes at. Note to self, take glare lessons. Do they offer glare lessons?

Hm, should look into that……

"-And so is the function a positive infinite or a negative infinite?" I blinked, which got me another sharp kick from Zelda.

"I…..have no idea." Feigning ignorance was a lot better than saying I was thinking about glaring lessons. This also got me another stinging kick. By the end of the day I was going to have a limp if this kept up!

Dr. Rauru sighed and repeated how to do the problem and asked again, which by now he had my full attention, so I told him the answer. He seemed pleased, well, not fantastically, but pleased that I finally got it.

Zelda glared at me which I promptly countered by sticking out my tongue.

Is it the most mature thing to do? No, but do I care? No. My sister deserves it anyway. Zelda just rolled her eyes which I smiled smugly at.

Link: 1

Zelda:0

Zelda kicked me as if reading my mind. I winced, she always managed somehow to hit the same exact spot. Fine, Link's shin: 0.

The bell rang, which was actually just the weird mixture of 'duns.' No joke, it went like 'dun dun dun duuuuun.'

Our school was pretty weird.

But this bell signaled geography, in which case made me happy. I don't share the class with Zelda so my shins are safe! I got up, packing all my things and waited for Zelda.

She still was my sister, she just had something with kicking.

"Could you pay attention in class, even a little Link?" I rolled my eyes at her, she was the straight A student that never had trouble in any of her classes. Me? I was just the athlete in the family, though not like football, but archery and horse back riding and the like.

Football is so over rated.

"I could Zelly, I really could. But you see, I don't want to be that limey fish that gets eaten. I just don't want to do it." I laughed as Zelda's face adopted a completely bewildered expression and walked to my next class.

I met Saria, a friend of mine, halfway to my class as I always did. She was a really energetic girl once you knew her, but quiet around people she didn't know. She had some rather crazy tendencies though, dying her hair green was one of them. It fit, don't get me wrong. Just weird.

"Hey Link. How was math?"

"Like a lime fish. How was your math class?" Saria was completely used to my random comparisons and she just took it in stride.

"Like a math class, what do you expect?"

"You asked first." She looked at me and blinked and smiled slowly. "Well, then I guess it was like a lime fish."

"Nope, only calculus is a lime fish, well, that and German…."

"Oh." We walked in silence from then on, Saria probably pondering what made a lime fish a lime fish and me pondering what Saria was pondering.

We reached geography and took our seats in the back, we were always last to arrive. For some reason I gained quite a bit of popularity but I didn't like attention, so we always took our seats last so no one would seat near us.

It worked so far.

We looked up at the board, waiting for Mr. Gaebora to begin the lecture. He was kind of a senile old man, but he also was never short on advice. Ever.

He started talking about the mountain ranges in middle Asia, I of course was halfway paying attention while Saria was furiously taking notes, carefully highlighting all the information that would be on the test.

The door swung open, giving most of the students a grateful distraction and twenty-six heads all pivoted towards the door and the new student that had just walked in.

He was tall and lanky, really thin but the kind of thin that you know has some power behind it. His hair was a golden blonde, hiding one of his eyes in the classic "emo position." His eyes were a deep red, probably by contacts because I am pretty sure no one has natural red eyes. He was dressed in loose fitting khakis and a tight long sleeve blue shirt, which made no sense since it was summer.

He went up to Mr. Gaebora and handed him a note which made him search for his glasses for a full two minutes, before realizing they were on his head. The boy all the while just waiting patiently, turned away from the class.

"Ah, new student is it? Sheik Dae? How do you pronounce that? Day?"

"Actually," his voice was soft and had this odd rhythm to it, "It's pronounced 'Die.'" A couple of students started snickering, which it seemed like the boy pointedly ignored.

"Die? Then why is it spelled like that?" He shrugged slightly, obviously not wanting to go into more detail than he needed to. "Alright, well, go take a seat. I'll catch you up on homework after class." He nodded softly and then headed to the back of the class, where I was and sat next to me.

It didn't bother me, he just looked like one of those quiet emo boys, we didn't have very many but normally they were nice enough people. And they weren't they fanboyish or fangirlish type, which was good enough for me.

Mr. Gaebora continued his description on the mountains in Asia as if they were the most magnificent things ever created. I doubt they were. Though, if the legends were true and they had dragons, that would be cool.

But I bet those dragons weren't nice at all. Dragons normally aren't, but in Chinese culture they were. But I suppose China isn't "Middle Asia", it's more like to the southeast of it, though part of it is relatively middle.

Would that part have dragons in it? Do dragons discriminate against other countries? I don't think so, they have them in Europe too. Or, rumored to I suppose.

The bell rang, cutting off my trailing thoughts, I never normally zoned in geography, but I guess I was just tired.

I started packing my things, I was normally last in geography to pack up their things because unfortunately, I shared the class with a bunch of deadbeats. No offense, but if I hear Tingle go "Kooloo-Limpah" one more time, I am going to scream.

I was just about to leave the room when Mr. Gaebora called for me, I turned and saw him and the new kid standing and looking at me.

Hated being stared at.

"Yes?" Mr. Gaebora smiled at me, "Link, since you're my star pupil," oh yeah, slather on the compliments. He's going to ask me to do something. "Could you help Sheik catch up the homework he's missed from this chapter?"

Knew it.

The boy, Sheik, looked mildly surprised, as if he wasn't too keen on the idea of having help. I couldn't deny a teacher though, "Of course."

"Great!" I could see by Sheik's slumping shoulders that he did not share the same idea. "Well, I am off to lunch break, Sheik, all of your homework is in those files over there, take one from each file." He nodded slightly and moved over to files as Mr. Gaebora left.

"I don't have to help, if you don't want me to." I felt sort of awkward helping someone who obviously didn't want it. But he merely shrugged, still taking papers from the files.

"Is it hard?" I tilted my head, pondering the question. I didn't think it was hard, but a lot of other people did. "I guess it depends on your perspective…."

He looked up at me at that, red eyes fixed on my own blue ones with an eyebrow quirked. Did I mention I hated being stared at?

"Um….so what's your schedule look like?" At this point I would say just about anything to get him from staring at me like that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, which he tossed to me.

I unfolded it and discovered we had this class, gym, and calculus together. He had higher levels of English, History and was taking French instead of German.

So this kid was brainy, eh?

"So, anything on there interesting?" He scared me out of my wits, from the time it took me to unfold his schedule he managed to somehow sneak silently behind me.

"Don't do that!" He tilted his head a centimeter as if asking what and then looked pointedly at his schedule. "Oh, yeah. We've got Calc and Gym together. Gym's a pretty cool class…."

"What about Calculus?"

I blinked, then smiled, "It's a limey fish." I just laughed at the expression that Sheik gave me and decided to explain it to him. He just kept blinking throughout it which made me a little self-conscious, but at the end, he managed to crack a smile.

"Why couldn't the fish be strawberry?"

"Well, because….."

…….

Why _couldn't _it be strawberry?

* * *

_**A:N// So, first chapter done and there will be many more to come! And whoever can say where Sheik's last name comes from and what it means, you get a cookie!**_

_**Anyway, as always, review and criticize.**_

_**OH AND I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY!**_

_**Namaarie,**_

_**Mary**_


	2. Asylum

_**A:N// Hey there ya'll! Again, I just like saying ya'll. **__**Anyway, since the response for my last chapter went fantastically well in my book, which means it got more than no reviews, I decided, here's the next chapter! **_

_**Plus, I like writing this fic. **_

_**Oh, and if I didn't make it clear, this is kind of a boarding school 'cause I want it to be. :) And if anyone actually goes to boarding school, then talk to me 'cause I am just going off what I've read on fanfiction…..**_

* * *

_**Also, half of this (the first half) is written by your authoress, Mary, the other half is written by her better half, me, meaning Laval. She wanted this to be out a week ago but ran into some…complications. I can't write, but I owe and love her, so let's hope she likes how it turns out and if you like it or not.**_

**_(Note to Shadow Hylian and mahoakitti) I am sure that my lovely Mary definitely intended to send this chapter to you, but I have no idea how to attach a file to an e-mail, so I am really really sorry. Technology sucks. Anyway, but really, it's my fault and if you yell at Mary in a review because I didn't send it to you, just be sure to mention my name ( Laval) and the word technology. She'll totally get it. _**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Sheik's POV**_

**_Asylum_**

* * *

This school was insane. 

That was all there was to it. Everyone in it was insane, everything about it was insane, and you just couldn't escape the absolute insanity.

Link took me to lunch, unofficially "adopting" me as his new kid. Apparently that's what you do around here. Oh, and freshman get adopted by seniors too, but Link says "freshman carry freshman bugs, I don't want to adopt a freshman."

Insane.

So, anyway, here we are at lunch. I actually don't want to be here, I want to be in the library reading or…not socializing, but it would be rude to Link who was trying hard to integrate me into a normal life.

So Link went around and made introductions, which I was barely listening to. The girl with the green hair is called Saria, the blonde girl with her nose in a book was Zelda, then there was a purple haired boy named Kafei and finally red hair girl whose name was Malon.

All of them insane in their own special way, though they aren't bad people and I got into a conversation with Kafei but still….Zelda was very violent, hitting Link all the time whenever he talked bad about anything, but Zelda was apparently his older sister, so she was "allowed." Malon was obviously infatuated with Link, but Link was too dense to see it or just ignored it. Saria was quiet, really really quiet. She only talked when the conversation was directed at her and stayed silent all other times.

Lunch passed by quickly though, none of us bothered to get food because it was apparently poisonous, or so Link said offhandedly. Everyone around the table rolls their eyes, Zelda says something like how the cooks work hard and it's just gross, not poisonous and Sheik can eat some if he wants.

Well, now I don't want to. Thanks a lot guys. Hopefully dinner is better though, that way I won't starve. Link and Zelda apparently go out to dinner every Thursday night though, and everyone who wants to go tags along. I have a feeling that even if I didn't want to go, I'd have to.

That odd bell rings, signaling it's time for class. Seriously, who has a bell like that? My next class is gym, which seems kind of stupid after lunch, but hey, this school is insane.

I yawned and got up with everyone else, waiting for Link to start walking since I had no idea where I was going, I mean, I am the new kid after all. Everyone said good-bye and Link smiled at me, "Ready to go?" I nodded and he led the way, like a good "parent."

I'll have to kill him later.

I followed though, not having much of a choice until we reached an extremely large gym. There were a lot of kids waiting, most of them looking like they didn't want to be there, but gym was a mandatory class so even the couch potatoes had to come.

Which was a real pity because if we only had people who wanted to be there, I am sure it would be a lot more fun.

Sigh.

Anyway, Ms. Impa, who happened to be my guardian, she just wasn't telling anyone, more afraid of playing "favorites" than anything else, was the teacher. Of course. Truthfully, Impa and I never got along. I was the apathetic sort and she was the "Get-your-ass-up-and-do-what-I-tell-you" sort.

Which was _not_ apathetic. Just for the record.

She pushed insanely hard, I can tell even if I hadn't known her since every single person in the gym is tense. Hell, even the "badass" kid look like he wants to bolt.

Ha. Favorites.

"Today, we will be playing dodgeball." She paused, probably daring anyone to groan.

They didn't.

"So, our team captains will be Link and Ganondorf." Link walks up in front with the "badass" kid. His name is Ganondorf? Hm, why did that sound totally and complete retarded and why did I want to laugh yet pity him at the same time?

No idea, he may have done something to me in a past life.

Now, I was pretty damn good at dodgeball, (Only interested in two sports teams, gymnastics and track, do the math) but I don't know if I wanted everyone to know that. I've been around to a lot of schools, and being better than people at something got people to think that you were showing off.

Like I would have to.

Now, normally I wouldn't have cared but this school looked like it was going to be a pretty permanent arrangement. I need to get some connections with people just in case I needed something, you know?

So, no drastic showing off, but maybe a little, pride and all that.

I sighed as Link and Ganondorf started naming off kids they wanted on their teams. I was going to be last, if was a rule, new kids were always picked last. I let my head roll back and started counting the ceiling tiles.

Really, there were a lot.

"Mr. Dae! Go over to Mr. Kokiri's team now!" I walked over to Link out of reflex, my body catching on long before my mind. After standing next to some people and Link smirking at me, I looked around.

I was picked fairly early on, like, in the first ten percent. I looked over to the people not yet picked, the guys giving me the "What's-so-special-about-you-?" look that most guys were fantastic and the girls giving me the "Oh-Link-likes-you-so-you-must-be-cool-and-you're-not-that-bad-looking-!" There's also a squeal in that one, it's just hard to pinpoint.

Ever mention I wanted to be in psychology? Yeah, I was pretty kick ass at reading people. Nice skill to have.

Everyone was finally picked and separated onto teams. Link walked over to me and smirked, "There are two hundred and twenty-eight, for your information." I blinked at him, quietly wondering how sane he really was. He merely pointed upwards, my eyes following until I found what he meant.

Oh, ceiling tiles. Right. He's really counted all of them? Impressive. My eyes drifted back downwards and into his, which he slightly squirmed at. Note to self, Link doesn't like staring. "I didn't need your charity."

He tilted his head slightly at me, "Charity?" He asked somewhat bewildered but more arrogant than anything else. "You really think I picked you because you're new? No offense Sheik, but I am too competitive for that. You name one other non-flexible kid anywhere who wears shoes that conform to their foot." With that, he walked off, going over to Impa.

I looked down and sure enough, I had worn some extremely flexible cloth shoes, not like the converse that everyone else was wearing. They weren't girly like, but they stood out if you looked for them. I looked up at Link's back.

Having someone read me was a little unnerving. Not only did he read me, he was perceptive enough to use that to compare to other people. Impressive. Definitely would have to watch Link from now on. Not good for two psychology students to be friends.

I waited quietly in the back of the group once I got a couple glares from some of the more athletic boys in the team. Fine then, see if I cared. Leave someone in the back while you take a metaphorical bullet for them and you get hit and I get to dance on your grave.

Brilliant, literally, I bow before your intelligence. I rolled my eyes, but as soon as the game began, neatly dodged all of the red balls that came my way. Sure enough, some of the more "athletic" were already hit and out. Link and Ganon were surprisingly flexible for their size, especially Ganon.

You know, I should just get out and make Link think he read me wrong. But then, there was my pride….Pride or Smugness…..Hrm…..

I still masterfully dodged everything that came my way, I was no good at catching, but hell, that didn't matter. Link seemed to handle the throwing a lot better than I could.

Pride or Smugness….

I pondered this for so long that I hadn't noticed it was just me and Link on our team and Ganon and some other dude on his team.

Damn, now he just wouldn't believe me if I got out that easily. There goes my decision at least though. Ganon and the other kid had apparently targeted me, because Link probably wouldn't be that great without me and vice-verse. That was a stupid move though, I dodged everything they threw at me while Link picked up all the balls and began hurling them at our opponents.

They wisened up though and target Link for a bit, which was a bigger mistake, because Link was damned good at catching the ball. So, all in all, Link caught the ball, the unnamed kid was out now because of it.

Now, when I say that I am not a good thrower, I lied partially. I can throw only if I am allowed the time to concentrate, and normally you don't have the time. However, now that Ganon and Link seemed to be taunting each other and nothing else, I had plenty of time.

I tentatively picked up a red ball and balanced it perfectly on my fingertips, wondering whether to throw it or not. I looked back at Link and Ganon, both smirking at each other as if they made some huge triumph. A slight motion caught my eyes though, Link was jabbing his finger in the direction of Ganondorf with the hand that I could see and Link couldn't.

Taking this as my cue, I took steady aim and threw the ball, only to have Ganon dodge it, probably aware of the little exchange Link and I had. He threw a ball at me, well, threw is not really the word for it, hurtled is more like it. I dodged it, but barely and having to do an odd maneuver that I am sure my legs and back wouldn't mind if they never had to go through it again.

The collective gasp of the audience told me I had done something that either flabbergasted them or done something that should not be physically possible. I turned my attention back to Ganon, whose eyes were wide and staring at me as if I grew another head.

Then suddenly there was a red ball where his head was supposed to be and both disappeared.

Seriously, it was purely magical.

The class applauded and I looked over to Link who merely smiled at me, obviously he took the opportunity and threw a ball at Ganon. The crowd looked like they were going to rush Link, but he dove to the safety of the "new kid."

Now, they all looked slightly angry.

He merely smirked at me with an eyebrow raised. I glared at him, making sure to look him directly in the eyes. He sighed and looked down, resembling a kicked puppy. "Well, I _was _right."

I continued to glare, knowing he would feel it. "Well, _you're _a strawberry fish."

His head snapped up with a confused look on his face before it considerably brightened. "Aw, thank you." That was a compliment? "But sadly, you're the lime fish."

"Why am I the lime fish?"

"Because," Link started, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Strawberries are sweet, like me while limes are bitter, like you!" He beamed at me when my glare intensified. "Sheiky thinks I am sweet!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You know what else? Strawberries were an accident and a mutant fruit." Instead of being insulted, he merely cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

"Really."

He seemed to ponder this for a while before he said, "Yeah, well, Emil is lime spelled backwards." I blinked, which he took as a sign to continue, "Emil, he was the President of Romania, Romania, Vlad Tepes, Dracula, Vampires, Evil, Satan. In effect, you are Satan, Sheik. How does that make you feel?"

In all honesty, it made me feel like laughing, but I don't like laughing, so I didn't laugh or say that.

"Well, Link, I don't think I am that bad compared to you." He blinked, which I took as a sign to continue. "Strawberries, Berries, Poisonous, Sickness, Hospitals, Death. In effect, you are Death, Link. How does that make you feel?"

Link laughed, "Powerful." He winked slightly. "But, I at least don't rely on snakes to do my dirty work."

"No, you rely on a garden tool." He laughed as the bell rang, signaling for me to go….somewhere. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and saw that I had History next.

Joy.

Link looked over my shoulder, far too close to me for comfort. "I can show you your class, it's like directly under German."

I sighed as he started pulling me out of the gym, as if I had much choice in the matter. And German? Such a gross language, what with all that guttural sound and everything.

Anyway, Link stopped in front a door and turned to me. "Sit in the back, you see better from back there. Participate in class discussions because there will be a lot of tactical questions because our teacher was like a general or something. When in doubt, side with anyone against the French or side with the more forceful army. Got it? Good. See you around!" With that, he dashed up the stairs to German.

Deutsch. Urg, even the language name is gross.

Anyway, I walked into the class and looked for a seat in the back. I found one next to Link's sister….Zelda? Yeah, anyway, she was smiling and motioning for me to go sit next to her, which was better than nowhere. So I did.

Zelda and I started talking and we actually found out we had a lot in common. She was a very intelligent person which was refreshing. Not only that, but was very opinionated in a lot subjects. It was refreshing since I hoped to join the debate team, just 'cause I liked to argue.

It is fun, try it.

Anyway, History passed without a hitch and everyone filed out. Zelda waited for me, and the suddenly asked, "Do you know what room you are in?" I blinked at her for a little while making my answer apparent.

She sighed with that weird mixed in laugh and beckoned me to follow her. Which I basically had to, I mean, I had nowhere else to go.

I have been feeling like a puppy all day!

Anyway, small rant over. She led me to the Principal's office, which I already knew the way to, so I did not have to be led at all. Well, I don't know _why_ we are here, but you know. Could have gotten here.

Zelda knocked tentatively on the door, waiting for a quiet "Come in" to resound through the door. Zelda opened the door and beckoned me inside, following right after.

"Hi Dad!" Dad? I looked at the principal and felt like an idiot. How could I not notice the resemblance between Zelda and him? Well, Link was a bit of a mystery because to tell the truth, Link didn't look that much like them. Yeah, he had the blonde hair and blue eyes, but he just didn't have the same features that these two shared. Must be something he got from his mother.

"Hello Zelda, and who might you be?" He held my gaze, another odd thing, because he and Zelda liked to do it a lot while Link couldn't stand it. Interesting little oddity.

"He's Sheik, the new student? Anyway, he didn't get a room when he got his schedule." Hm, seems I don't have to answer for myself. I can't decide whether this is degrading or humorous. Hm….

I'll think about it later.

"Ah, well, lovely to meet you Sheik. Let's look and see who still doesn't have a room in your class." He moved over to his laptop, which was very nice, and began typing away furiously at it. This was an obvious computer nerd type guy, which wasn't bad, just would explain the pale skin.

"Hm, well, we have Ganondorf." I raised an eyebrow at him and let my eyes tell of my disdain. He sighed, "So you've met him then?" He looked back at his computer screen, muttering to himself about Ganondorf and how he was going to find him a room-mate and yada yada.

"Well, there's always Link, though I don't think he'd be the greatest room-mate." Zelda perked up at this statement while I felt fairly indifferent, I probably wouldn't be the greatest room-mate either.

"That's great! Link's already adopted Sheik as his new kid!" What?! Since when did everyone know about this adoption and why did my opinion seem to matter….well, actually, it didn't matter at all.

The Principal turned to me, eyes questioning whether I was okay with it or not. I tried my best to smile slightly, "That would be fine with me." He smiled sadly at me, but it held a hint of humor. "Your funeral Sheik, but it's him or Ganon."

"I'd rather it be Link then." He smiled at me and then moved back to his computer and typed away. He then sped on his chair to a file cabinet and pulled open a drawer to rummage through it. Finally, he extracted a key in triumph, got up from his chair and presented it to me as if it was Excalibur itself.

"Your room then, is 1017 on the third floor and the best of luck to you Sheik."

"Thank you." Zelda, taking this as her cue began dragging me along, probably to show me my room.

Seriously, may as well get a collar.

Finally, we arrived at what appeared to be my new room. Zelda smiled at me and excused herself, saying she had a study group she needed to get to and that she'd see me around. Yup, guess I would be.

I tested the door, finding it to be locked. I figured it would be, but you never know and it would be stupid to take all the time to try to undo the lock when in actuality you were only hindering yourself.

So I took my key and allowed myself into the room only to be greeted by…green.

And more green.

I looked around the room to see if there was an escaping it, but alas found none. I did however find Link who was staring at me curiously, shirt off, and reading a book.

"So, either you're a very bizarre stalker with an affinity to lock picking or you're my new room-mate?"

I rolled my eyes at the first one, "The latter, and I am sure there are a few more people worthier than you to stalk. And yes, I do have an affinity for picking locks."

He shrugged and went back to reading, eyes holding a playful look in them. "I got one and a half out of two, I call that a victory."

"So coming back with a friend and your legs missing is a victory?"

"Absolutely, though I'd be quite annoyed to be stuck sitting I'd admit. Why can't it be me and then you missing your legs?"

"Because I doubt they could catch me, you on the other hand…." He smiled up at me, looking away from his book, which I could now read as being _Beowulf._

"Well, we can't all be gymnasts now can we? Nope. Some of us do real sports."

I scoffed and tossed my hair back out of my eyes, "Dear Nayru, you're a jock."

He smirked, eyebrows raising slighty, "Dear Nayru, you're a psychologist!"

I paused and looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Ha! I did get it right. It was either that or assassin, and truthfully, assassin seemed more likely. Never knew a psychologist that had to be able to bend _quite_ like you do."

"And how did you come up with such a brilliant conclusion?" He shrugged, setting his book down and walking over to me.

"You read people pretty damn well for someone who doesn't want to be, and the fact that my dad holds the records and I've seen your past schedules, all which hold the class of psychology when it's offered." I glared at him, knowing damn well that I was good at it and that he hated it.

He began whining, "It was because in actuality I just wanted to see what your real eye color was and then I saw Impa as your guardian and it just spun out of control and stop that because I know that you know that I hate that!" I continued to glare at him which made him squirm until suddenly he lunged at me and…hugged me…

I froze, instantly, to say that this was beyond my bubble was a _huge_ understatement.

Link, feeling how I tensed, backed off but eyes danced merrily. "Sorry, I just hate being stared at. Shall we go get your bags?" I was still frozen to the spot, so Link merely smiled and said he would go get them himself and that I should get acquainted with the room and everything.

Hey, I got out caring my bags and made Link feel guilty. Win win.

I plopped down on the couch, looking around the room. Link had apparently taken the television off where it was supposed to be and set it on the floor, unconnected. In its place were piles of books and CDs. Gazing even further around the room, I saw a couple bows lay here and there, a sword as well, and a kitchen full of ramen.

Oh, and the green never ended.

We'd have to repaint. I walked into the bedroom (this was apparently a really nice school and you'd have to be bloody rich to go here) and saw two beds, one unmade and green which I took to be Link's and the other seemed to act as a desk, everything strewn about it haphazardly.

A notebook in particular caught my eye and I began flipping through the pages, this was apparently some kind of journal, which I know I should put down.

But I didn't.

_-I don't know how everyone could believe it so easily. Maybe it was because I was always like that, they just didn't want to see any different…._

A couple more flipping of the pages.

_You ever feel like you should be doing something important, like something drastic, only to find you just weren't in the right place or time? I feel like I just have too much time to think, I should be doing something…._

A couple more pages.

_I don't like it here, not even a little. I just don't like it in the city at all. How can you go from the nice forest where you were always doing something to the city where you were always doing something, something completely meaningless…._

I set the journal back on the bed, knowing it was completely wrong of me to ever look through it at all. I went back to the living room, patiently waiting for Link. He'd been gone for a while.

Maybe he stopped somewhere?

Well, if that's the case, then might as well take a nap, no? I lay down on the sofa and soon fell to the hands of sleep.

I woke up, presumably during the night since there was no light seeping through the windows, in Link's bed. I looked around but saw no sign of the boy himself.

I crept silently out of the bedroom and into the main room to see Link asleep on the sofa with _Beowulf_ rising up and down with his chest. My bags were in the corner of the room, stacked neatly next to each other.

I smiled slightly at Link as I walked back to his bed to get some sleep. I lay my head down on his pillow when I felt something crinkle underneath my cheek. I sat up and discovered a note.

_Figured I owed you a bed since the other one is storage. It'll be cleaned off soon._

_-Death._

I laughed slightly to myself, reveling in the sound I hadn't heard for ages.

* * *

_**SO! As you read above, I said half was written by me (Laval) I lied. Seventy-five percent is written by me but she had an outline so it was all her ideas, I just added the words.**_

_**Anyway, if you don't like the last three quarters of it, let Mary know and I will never type any stories for her ever again.**_

_**Again, sorry to mahoakitti and Shadow Hylia, if you want, Mary will be back in a couple of days, edit it and then send it to her or whatever.**_

_**Now, Mary said she would write a one-shot on any subject that you want if you can tell her where Sheik's last name (Dae) comes from, what it means, and what language it is in. Hint, it's not a normal language.**_

_**And, because I think someone asked this, if not here then somewhere else, where Mary got her inspiration to make Link a totally head in the clouds kinda guy, it's because Mary thinks he would be so unused to doing nothing that he'd have to fill his time somehow. Which I tried to get across.**_

_**Anyway, I really do hope you like it and thank you from Mary and myself to all the reviewers. I would reply personally, but I don't think she'd appreciate it.**_

_**Much love to you all and may you follow your path with all steadfastness.**_

_**-Laval**_


End file.
